


No One

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, so shes locked up and ok with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: Sherlock takes a visit to Sherrinford and talks to Eurus.





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, if you didn't bother reading the tags: This work contains sibling incest. Nothing explicit happens, it's just them talking with a literal wall between them, but this fic is meant to be read with the understanding that these two characters are in love. If that makes you uncomfortable or squicks you out, please exercise some self care and click away.

No matter what, whenever they met, Euros was always the first to speak.  
“I never had a best friend. Or any friends for that matter. I never had anyone. Every day I watched you and him playing games without me. Everything I did, every single movement I made was to get your attention.”  
Sherlock stared into her unblinking eyes. Her expression, to the untrained eye, the untainted mind, appeared still. There was no curl of a smile, or a frown. No shift in her cheeks, her demeanor, her voice. She sat on the floor behind glass, white hospital gown paling her skin. She sat on the floor behind glass, as a cold, monotonous monster to the world. But not to him, Never to him.  
He saw past her. His calculating gaze pierced through her. He could see every tiny abnormality on her face. To anyone else, she was a statue. But he was Sherlock Holmes, and to him she was a ghost. Her unwavering eyes hid beads of salt water threatening to drip down, her stoic expression covering labored breathing. To the world and everyone in it, she was silent. But to him, and only him, she was crying. She cried not because she was in pain, but because he could see it. He had taken her walls down and finally, finally, she had context. Finally, she was no longer alone.  
“I was always jealous of Victor. He had your attention. He gave you context. You felt things for him and because of him. I wanted to do that for you. You never let me. I never had you, Sherlock. I wanted to. You were the only one I cared about, but I had no one.”  
Sherlock pressed his hand against the glass wall of her cell. Fog creeped out from under his palm where his fingers met cold glass. Euros followed instantly, like it was instinct for her. Or maybe she knew it would happen. She didn’t care. All that mattered was the tremor of Sherlock’s hand and the warmth that seeped through the glass into hers. The dam finally broke, tears spilled over her unchanged expression.  
“I have no one.”  
“You have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only the wall weren't there he would have given her one (1) gentle smooch on the forehead.


End file.
